Remembering
by Keyagi
Summary: Jushiro and Shunsui remembers the past when their best friend has been missing for 50 years.


**I Dont Own Bleach! I own Mizashi Kobayashi!**

As it was summer in Soul Society and everybody was doing their own special duty's assigned to Ukitake known as Jushiro sat in his Office filling out his paperwork when his door slides open revealing Shunsui. Shunsui walks in and says" Hey Jushiro how are you?" Jushiro looks up "fine Shunsui." he says looking at the picture on his desk. "Eh? Whats wrong?" Shunsui asked looked forward at the picture on his friends desk. Seeing Jushiro, him and one of their friends Mizashi Kobayashi smiling. "Remembering the good times eh Jushiro" Shunsui asked his friend. "Yea...dont you wonder if she will be back?" Jushiro said questioning Shunsui. "Yea. Its been 50 years hasn't it?" shunsui asked still looking at the photo on the desk. "Yea 50 years since she left for that mission." Jushiro said looking up at the ceiling "Remember when we first met her. She was such a clutz." Shunsuio laughed at his own statement.

**~FlashBack~**

'Im gonna be late!' Mizashi Kobayashi thought running toward her class at the academy. Her short Purple hair swaying a little and as she skid a corner she hit someone. They both fell "Ouch! Hey you ok?" she heard looking across from her to see a man with short white hair and brown eyes. "yeah! Sorry I'm late for class!" she said panicking. The man chuckled "Its alright" he said getting up then lending his hand out to her. "Here." "thanks!" she said smiling as he blushed looking the other way. "um whats your name?" he asked as she took his hand standing up on her feet then letting go "Mizashi Kobayashi class 1-A" "Jushiro Ukitake Class 1-A, but I never seen you in class before." he stated. She laughed "Thats a shocker. I'm usually a very loud person. Perhaps were not in the same classes." Jushiro smiled and said "Yes perhaps."

**~Second Flashback~**

"Miza!" Shunsui yelled running toward the girl smiling. He stopped in front of her "Yes Shunsui?" she questioned as she blinked at the youngman "I MISSED YOU!" he yelled ^.^ hugging her. She held a funny face "I was gone for 5 mins" "Yes Shunsui she wasnt gone long" Jushiro said coming from behind the corner. "Ju-Chan! Guess What!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air. Jushiro and Shunsui looked at each other then looked back at her. "What?" they asked "I graduate early with you guys!" she jumped up happily "Really!" they both piped up and hugged her.

**~FlashBack End~**

"Remember that time you both went on a date." Jushiro smiled at the perfect memory.

**~FlashBack~**

Jushiro and Mizashi stood in the moonlight looking at the stars on a hill. Jushiro turned to Mizashi looking at her while her purple hair shone in the light and her eyes light up making them sparkle. Taking her hand in his making her blush then snaking another around her waist pushing her into him a little. "Jushiro?" He then took the hand holding hers putting it on her chin tilting it upward making her blush more. He then leaned in kissing her sweetly as she was stunned for a moment. She returned the kiss smiling then they both pulled back. "I love you Mizashi." He stated looking at her. She smiled "I love you too Jushiro." as he smiled kissing her lightly "Be mine?" he said she chuckled "of course!" then she tackled him pushing him into the ground making her stradle him then leaned down to kiss him passionatly.

**~FlashBack~**

Jushiro looked at the unfolded paper in his hands shaking as a tear escaped his eyes. 'No...She can't..NO!' he thought Flashstepping out of his room going to the Senkaimon Gate. Then as he saw her walking infront of the gate. "MIZASHI!" he yelled landing on the solid ground running toward her. She turned wide eyed at him. "Jushiro." she whispered turning around her. He stopped infront of her grabbing her arms "Don't Leave Mizashi." he pleaded. "Jushiro I'm Sorry, but I have to go." She unleashed his arms from her walking a bit back. "You should grow your hair out more Jushiro. I think it would look cute." then she left.

**~FlashBack end~**

"yeah I wonder where she is now." shunsui asked thinking of his other best friend. "Yea..I did grow my hair out for her..I miss her so much." jushiro said looking down. "Jushiro it looks great." a mysterious voice said while they stood in a black uniform with a hood covering their face. It looked into the window seeing the two friends remembering the past.

**End! Maybe a part 2 see how reviews go! ^_^**


End file.
